Una pequeña ayuda
by Lightning-Caelum
Summary: Sasuke tiene un secreto y cuando Sakura e Itachi le den la oportunidad de decírselo a Hinata todo cambiará
1. El amor

Ok… etto… ./. Quiero dedicarle este fic a mi Gemelita linda Kirii-chan (Ale-chan) lo hice con mucho cariño

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece (si fuera así Itachi no estaría muerto, sería novio de Sakura y Hinata se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke porque Naruto ni caso le hace) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta versión es de la escuela (porque es lo más fácil de hacer XD)

-o-

Capitulo 1:

Era un día muy tranquilo y despejado pero hacía bastante calor tanto que Hinata y Sakura fueron a comprar un helado en el puesto que está cerca de la Secundaria Konoha.

Se sentaron en el parque después de clases pues Sakura acompañaba a Hinata porque quería ver a Naruto entrenando con los chicos (ellos juegan soccer).

Sakura no estaba de un muy buen humor ese día a causa del calor solo quería ir a casa y darse un baño o mejor meterse al congelador pero no podía dejar sola a su amiga. Lo que no entendía es porque Hinata no se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por Naruto era una gran admiración y no amor, sin respuesta a esa pregunta le encantaba ver feliz a su amiga y estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus peticiones y resulta ser que una de esas peticiones fue que ellas ayudaran a los chicos en sus practicas a lo cual Sakura accedió de mala gana pero lo hizo.

FLASHBACK

Sakura: ¿Qué dijiste? – Sakura sacaba uno de sus libros del locker pero se detuvo al mirar sorprendida a Hinata

Hinata: Po-Por favor – Hinata junta sus manos a modo de petición

Sakura: Hina sabes que eso nos quitará mucho tiempo además ninguna sabe acerca del soccer – Cierra el locker

Hinata: Solo por esta vez por favor

Sakura miraba los ojos de cachorro que tenía Hinata, no podía negarse a eso. Suspira pesadamente.

Sakura: Está bien. Pero tendrás que invitarme a comer fideos en tu casa – la señala

Hinata: Gracias – La abraza – Te invitaré a comer a casa el resto de mi vida

Sakura: No exageres – Le sale una gota en la cabeza mientras acaricia su cabeza – Hace rato que no como fideos así que me devuelves el favor – Sabía que su amiga siempre le devolvía los favores aunque no era necesario

Sakura y Hinata partieron a casa, mientras Hinata estaba tan emocionada por ver a Naruto Sakura estaba aún más emocionada por los fideos ya que Hinata era la mejor cocinera del todo mundo…. Eso… según Sakura.

DEVUELTA AL PARQUE…

Los chicos habían terminado de entrenar y ya todos se iban a casa Sakura solo pensaba en esos deliciosos fideos cuando su amiga la saco de sus ilusiones.

Hinata: Saku… Saku

Sakura: ¿eh? – mira a su amiga

Hinata: Uumm Saku ya terminó el entrenamiento

Sakura: ¿¡En serio! – Sakura se subió al banco y con una cara tan emocionada dijo – Eso solo significa una cosa… fideos!

Hinata: Disculpa por haberte obligado a venir

Sakura: ¿Um? ¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera noté que pasó el tiempo

Hinata: ¿De veras?

Sakura: ¡Sí! Y ahora vamos por esos fideos *-*

Las chicas parten a la mansión Hyuga pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Hinata sentía algo de miedo porque ya era de noche, Sakura igual pero debía mostrar fortaleza para su mejor amiga y prácticamente hermana pequeña. Ambas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo porque sentían que alguien las seguía Hinata había entrado en pánico por lo que se apega a su amiga pero Sakura no estaba mucho mejor que ella las dos estaban temblando de miedo sobretodo al escuchar pasos y un silbido muy particular. Querían correr pero sus piernas no respondían ya sentían a esa persona detrás de sus espaldas y…

-o-

Muajaja aquí acaba el capitulo 1

-¿Quién estará acechándolas?

-¿La madre de Sakura cocina tan mal?

-¿Naruto en realidad es un buen futbolista?

-¿Alguien sabe donde dejé mis galletitas?

Más preguntas (sin respuesta) en el próximo capitulo ;D


	2. Uchihas

-o-

Capitulo 2: Uchihas

Querían correr pero sus piernas no respondían ya sentían a esa persona detrás de sus espaldas y…

?: Holaaaaaaa!

Hinata y Sakura: AAAHHHH!

Las dos se abrazan por el gran susto que se llevaron pero al mirar quien era…

Hinata: ¿To-To-Tobi?

Tobi: Neee ¿Qué hacen por acá solas y de noche? – De repente cambia la voz "alegre" a una tétrica y se lleva una mano a su barbilla – Algo les podría pasar muajaja – la manera en la cual se ríe es definitivamente rara y tétrica pero a los 5 segundos vuelve a su voz "alegre" – Así que… ¿Las acompaño?

Sakura: To-Tobi que gran susto nos diste

Hinata: Sí, fue muy grande

Tobi: ejeje –se lleva la mano a la cabeza muy apenado si es que lo estaba porque siempre llevaba una máscara algo extraña que parecía paleta - según Sakura – siempre se preguntaron si había sufrido alguna clase de accidente o solo era demasiado tímido fuera cual fuera la causa no se animaban a preguntárselo quizás por temor a traerle recuerdos o porque era muy bipolar.

Hinata: No sería mala idea que nos acompañaras pero ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Tobi: ¿Otra cosa que hacer? ¿Cómo que?

Sakura: Como llevar esa bolsa a alguna parte – Sakura señala una bolsa del supermercado que lleva Tobi

Tobi: ¡AH! ¡LA BOLSA! El tío Madara me asesinará pero si no la llevo y las acompaño…. -lleva de nuevo su mano a su barbilla mientras que la otra con la bolsa la coloca debajo de su codo y esta vez habla con un tono muy serio - Es un gran dilema…

?: ¡Tobi! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Las chicas voltean a ver el dueño de esa voz: Sasuke Uchiha quien estaba muy enojado o mejor dicho malhumorado.

Sasuke: Date prisa con eso baka. El tío Madara está furioso porque has tardado

Tobi: ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE EL TÍO ME ASESINE! ¡NOOOOO! – corría de un lado para otro

Sasuke: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR QUE NO ESTAMOS SORDOS! – Lo detiene jalándolo de su capucha

?: Sasuke no es necesario que grites sobretodo cuando están dos señoritas presentes – La voz sonaba muy amable

Las chicas los miraban casi petrificadas pues no entendían la situación tan pelicular que ocurría en frente de ellas.

Tobi: ¡Itachiiiii! ¡Holaaaaa! – saluda Tobi muy alegremente sin ser soltado por el otro Uchiha

Sasuke: Hermano no me estés regañando – Luego de ver a su hermano dirige su mirada a las chicas – Ustedes son Sakura y Hinata

Tobi: Ellas estudian con nosotros

Sasuke: Tobi… - intentando contenerse – Sakura es del equipo 7

Tobi: ¡Ah es cierto! Pertenece a tu equipo y tiene exposición la el jueves ¿no?

El rostro de Sasuke se pone pálido no había estudiado absolutamente nada y ya era martes si no estudiaba mañana le iría mal… muy mal… Hinata notó la palidez de Sasuke y se le acerco.

Hinata: Sa-Sasuke ¿Estás bien?

Itachi: Sasuke no me digas de nuevo que no has estudiado por culpa de los entrenamientos

Hinata: ¿Entrenamientos?

Sakura: Hina, Sasuke está en el equipo de soccer

Hinata: ¡Go-gomenasai! No lo sabía – el rostro de Hinata se torna rojo, Sasuke al verla sonríe y piensa que se ve muy linda así pero se retracta de eso porque se sonrojo y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado, Hinata vio eso lo cual hizo que se sonrojará aún más algo que no paso desapercibido para Sakura e Itachi.

Sakura intenta contener la risa pues no pensaba que Sasuke era tan penoso e Itachi estaba sorprendido Sasuke jamás se había sonrojado con una chica algo que le pareció genial. Tobi por su parte estaba tan concentrado en lo que le haría su tío que no vio absolutamente nada.

Sakura comenzó a pensar que quizás con Sasuke Hinata se daría cuenta de que no está enamorada de Naruto y lo que era mejor al parecer Sasuke le gustaba Hinata con eso se le ocurrió una idea.

Sakura: Sasuke si quieres te ayudo a estudiar sé que los idiomas no son lo tuyo – afortunadamente la chica lo conocía lo suficientemente bien

Sasuke: ¿En serio?

Sakura: Claro… Ah no puedo mañana acabo de recordar que le prometí a Ino que la acompañaría a entregar unos pedidos de la tienda de flores, Hina ¿Podrías ayudarlo tú? Eres muy buena en eso

Hinata: ¿Y-Yo?

Hinata se sorprendió mucho es cierto que mañana no entrenaban pero quería ir a ver a Naruto de alguna manera. Itachi se percató rápidamente de los planes de Sakura que eran los mismos que los suyos.

Sakura: Sí – Sakura sonríe tan alegremente que temía que se diera cuenta de su plan

Itachi: Señorita Hinata deberías ayudar a Sasuke por favor – Sakura se sorprende no se esperaba eso del hermano mayor de Sasuke a pesar de que no lo conocía sabía un poco de él gracias a la poca información que Sasuke le dio ya que el chico odiaba hablar de su familia, por lo que sabía Itachi era tan serio o más que Sasuke.

Sasuke: Si, Hinata sería buena idea que me ayudarás

Todos incluso Tobi quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver la respuesta de Sasuke, Hinata sentía como el calor estaba por todo su rostro tan rojo como un tomate la pobre estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir.

Sakura: Ok, está decidido Hina irás mañana a casa de Sasuke a ayudarlo a estudiar

Hinata: Sa-Sa-Sa… - Hinata mira a su amiga muy roja y sin saber que decir pero fue interrumpida por Tobi

Tobi: ¡AAAHHH! ¡POR ESTAR AQUÍ ES MÁS TARDE! Me piro vampiro – Tobi corre a mucha velocidad hacia la mansión Uchiha. Sakura aprovecho el momento para llevarse a su amiga antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra.

Sakura: Hina tengo hambre así que vamos a casa – Toma a Hinata de la mano pero Itachi piensa en otra cosa y las detiene.

Itachi: Esperen, Sasuke vamos a acompañarlas no pueden ir solas de noche

Las chicas se detienen, Sasuke quien se había mantenido al margen de la "charla" le dio la razón a su hermano y comenzaron a caminar. Sakura miraba hacia atrás a los chicos Itachi lucia muy serio y Sasuke estaba metido en sus pensamientos por lo que decidió hacer charla con Itachi, disminuyó el paso y se coloco al lado de Itachi dejando a Hinata cerca de Sasuke.

Sakura: Itachi tu hermano me ha dicho que estás en ANBU

Itachi: Así que Sasuke te ha hablado de mí. Sí, estoy en ANBU

Sakura: Me han dicho que ANBU es el mejor equipo de los militares y la policía

Itachi: No se si lo sea pero estoy orgulloso de estar allí

Sakura disminuía cada vez más el paso mientras Itachi hacia lo mismo, Sasuke quien permanecía serio en sus pensamientos y Hinata quien no sabía como hablarle a Sasuke no se percataban de aquello.

Sakura: Ah lo olvidaba tu tío Madara es el jefe ¿No?

Itachi: Sí además de él también esta mi primo Shisui e incluso un gran amigo llamado Obito

Sakura: Oh el señor Obito ha estado ayudando a el profesor Kakashi en clases de deportes

Itachi: Había olvidado eso

Sakura vio que estaban bastante lejos de ellos por lo que le hizo señas a Itachi de que no dijera una sola palabra, toma la manga de su suéter y se esconden detrás de una pared, Sakura mira de lejos a el par de tímidos con la esperanza de que pase algo. Hinata iba a decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura e Itachi no estaban por lo que se detiene.

Hinata: ¿Sa-Saku? Saku ¿Donde estas? – Sasuke se detiene y mira a Hinata y se percata de que están solos

Hinata: ¡Saku! ¿Y si se perdió?

Sasuke: Descuida mi hermano está con ella, él la cuidará sigamos – Sasuke estaba siendo algo frío con Hinata debido a su nerviosismo

Hinata: Pe-Pero... – Hinata voltea a ver a Sasuke, él miraba a la luna que estaba llena

Sasuke: La luna es hermosa… muy hermosa – Hinata mira la luna también, tenía razón era hermosa – Se parece a tus ojos

Hinata: ¿D-De verás? – Hinata mira a Sasuke, se sonroja mucho, nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo

Sasuke: Sí… - Sasuke susurra unas palabras – Pero no es tan hermosa como tú…

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: Na-Nada – Sasuke le da la espalda a Hinata pues se sonrojo, odiaba que le pasará eso cada vez que pensaba en Hinata se sonrojaba, en realidad odiaba eso. Sakura e Itachi los miraban desde lejos ella estaba tan impaciente por ver que pasara algo.

DETRÁS DE UNA PARED…

Sakura: Itachi…

Itachi: Dime

Sakura: ¿Sabes si a Sasuke le gusta alguien?

Itachi: Sasuke nunca me cuenta de él

Sakura: ¿Eeehh? Pero si eres su hermano bueno no me sorprende no habla de su familia

Itachi: …

EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE…

Hinata: Sasuke… - Hinata se acerca pero no puede ver su rostro pues esta oculto tras mechones de su cabello, inconscientemente lleva su mano al rostro de Sasuke para apartar los mechones pero él toma su muñeca, Hinata se sorprende mucho. Se quedan mirando durante mucho tiempo, reinaba el silencio entre ellos pero no era un silencio incomodo.

Hinata quería decir algo quería moverse pero no podía, esos ojos azabaches que la miraban fijamente no se lo permitían, Sasuke por su parte solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era Hinata no podía entender como Naruto no le podía hacer caso, odiaba cada vez que el rubio decía que Hinata era algo molesta porque le seguía a todos lados, era un idiota, quería darle un puñetazo y decirle que daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar pues Sasuke la…

-o-

Que emoción aunque no soy escritora y ya sé todo, me da mucha emoción *-* Así que…

-¿Sasuke se arrepentirá o seguirá?

-¿Sakura e Itachi usan la telekinesis?

-¿Sasuke es bipolar igual a Tobi?

-¿Recuerdo al menos una palabra de todo lo que escribí?

-¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

-w- lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo!


	3. Al final del túnel hay una luz

-o-

Capitulo 3: Al final del túnel hay una luz

DETRÁS DE UNA PARED…

Sakura: ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo Sasuke? Hazlo, Hazlo – Sakura cada vez se desesperaba más estaba a punto de ir y empujar a Sasuke para que se animara a besarla pero no podía hacer eso mientras Itachi solo se limitaba a mirar pacientemente sin decir una sola palabra.

Sakura: A él le gusta Hinata ¿No?

Itachi: …

Sakura: He visto como la mira, cada vez que le hablo de Hina balbucea cosas y aunque intenta ocultarlo se sonroja y cuando Naruto dice algo de ella como que es molesta y esas cosas veo el enojo que siente apuesto a que quiere golpearlo.

Itachi: Sasuke tiende a ocultar su amor – Itachi pensó que lo mismo le pasaba

Sakura: Mmm debería luchar por Hina mira hasta hacen linda pareja

Itachi: … - Se apega a la pared, cierra sus ojos y espera el momento –

DE VUELTA AL MEDIO DE LA CALLE…

Sasuke comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Hinata por alguna razón ella no podía moverse, cada vez estaba más y más cerca, Hinata quería moverse pensaba que quería que su primer beso fuera de Naruto pero su cuerpo no le respondía, cuando Sasuke estuvo muy cerca se detuvo y luego se alejó lo que confundió a Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hinata… A ti… - desvía la mirada - ¿A ti gusta Naruto no?

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: … - se sentía un tonto sabía muy bien respuesta pero quería escucharla de su boca quizás asi dejaría por fin de pensar en ella y dejar de sufrir por un amor no correspondido, Hinata abrió su boca para decir algo pero no pudo decir nada, miro al suelo y se preguntaba por qué no podía decir "Si" solo debía decir esa palabra y estaba segura de que Sasuke no intentaría eso de nuevo pero tenía dudas, ¿dudas? ¿Acaso no estaba segura de que amaba a Naruto? Recordó las palabras de Sakura aquel día de invierno.

FLASHBACK…

Sakura: Hina ¿Estás segura? – Sakura come unas castañas asadas

Hinata: Bueno yo… creo… que… si… - Hinata miraba al suelo al fin había logrado contarle a Sakura que estaba enamorada de Naruto

Sakura: No te escucho muy segura

Hinata: Lo… Lo estoy – Hinata extrañamente no presentaba sonrojo lo cual hizo que Sakura dudara aún más cuando iba a decirle algo alguien la llamó

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: ¿Sasuke? – Se sorprendió al verlo detrás de ellas ¿Habrá escuchado la confesión de Hinata?

Sasuke: Mañana debemos reunirnos ya le avisé a… Naruto – Sasuke se notaba serio mucho más que de costumbre y cuando dijo "Naruto" lo hizo con cierto odio. A Hinata se le cayó el gorro que llevaba a causa del viento pero Sasuke logró atraparlo.

Hinata: Gra-Gacias uumm – Sakura había olvidado que Hinata se había mudado hace poco y no conocía a Sasuke pero él si a ella

Sakura: Hina te presento a Sasuke Uchiha no conoces a todos en el salón y mucho menos al más serio de allí – Le sonríe

Hinata: Gra-Gracias Sasuke – Hinata se sorprende al ver a Sasuke inclinarse hacia ella para colocar su gorro, él se queda mirándola por un rato y ella se sonroja bastante, gracias al frío se notaba aún más. Sakura no comprendía ¿Por qué no se sonrojó al confesarle su "amor" por Naruto y si al ver a Sasuke tan cerca? Él sonrió cálidamente una faceta nunca había visto del chico ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

Sasuke: Sakura nos vemos mañana en tu casa a las 9 – Sasuke se levanta y se va dejando a una Hinata sonrojada y a una Sakura confundida.

Sakura: Hina…

Hinata: ¿Eh? – Sakura mira a Hinata muy seria, Hinata nunca la había visto así

Sakura: Sé que no llevas mucho aquí pero ya te conozco hasta mejor que a mí es más te veo como mi hermanita menor pero Hina… ¿No crees que estas confundiendo admiración con amor?

Hinata: S- …. N-No claro que no, no lo estoy confundiendo estoy segura de que Naruto me gusta – Sakura deja salir una risita sabía que no era así, Hinata solo admiraba a Naruto y estaba confundiendo todo sin embargo la reacción con el Uchiha la hizo sospechar bastante…

EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE…

Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de Hinata sentía que su vida pendía de un hilo y así era Hinata era su vida y si ella decía las palabras que no quería escuchar su vida terminaría allí. Se atrevió a pensar que hubiera sido mejor haberle pedido a Sakura ser su novia cuando eran niños, ella era linda y estaba enamorada de él pero él no la amaba y además pensándolo bien no se podía comparar con Hinata, se retracto de lo que pensó y que bueno que decidió rechazar a Sakura cuando le confesó su amor ahora son buenos amigos. Hinata levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que esos ojos esperaban ansiosamente una respuesta… una respuesta que Hinata sabía muy bien pero no quería afrontar.

Sasuke cansado de esperar decidió besar a Hinata, ella estaba tan sorprendida de la acción del Uchiha pero pasaba algo le estaba correspondiendo, cerró sus ojos y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke mientras él coloco sus manos sobre su cintura. El beso era cálido y suave… el primer beso de ambos, era lo mejor. Estaban disfrutando, Hinata olvido el mundo y lo más importante olvidó totalmente a Naruto estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo que les pareció toda una vida. Se separaron, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, Sasuke seguía esperando la respuesta pero Hinata no podía pensar con claridad y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Hinata: Te amo… - No podía creer lo que había dicho pero así era en realidad siempre amó a Sasuke Uchiha pero nunca quiso reconocerlo, Sasuke sentía alivio y una gran alegría, una que nunca había sentido

Sasuke: Yo también – Y nuevamente la besó…

Sakura da un brinco alejándose de la pared

Sakura: ¡LO HIZO! – Levanta los brazos muy alto luego mira a los tortolos y se esconde rápidamente esperando que no la hayan escuchado, se asoma un poco pero por suerte no la habían oído, suspira y suena su estomago implorando comida, se sonroja.

Sakura: Itachi… ¿Quieres fideos? – Lo mira algo sonrojada de verdad estaba apenada por las exclamaciones de su estomago pero el estomago de Itachi también protesta.

Itachi: ¿Por qué no?

Ambos parten hacia el restaurant Ichiraku Sakura se emociona al pensar en los sobrinos Uchiha que le darán mientras Hinata y Sasuke disfrutan de la noche y la hermosa luna llena que los vigila en la oscuridad.

THE END~

-o-

Por Kami Neko que escritora más pésima soy xox menos mal no me voy a dedicar a esto porque si no moriría de hambre XD

Aunque haya acabo la historia hay preguntas

-¿Sakura será tía pronto?

-¿Por qué confundo Ichiraku con IchiRuki?

-¿Qué soy más: mala autora o cursi total?

-¿Seré la culpable de haber robado el atún de Grimmjow? ¬w¬

-¿Por qué tengo una cortina de corazones en mi puerta?

Encontrarán las respuestas si siguen su camino mis valientes. Que Kami Neko los guie! (?) non/

: Yo también adoro a Tobi antes de saber que era el líder por eso decidí usarlo en el fic, la verdad es mi tercer personaje favorito.

Tokeijikakeno orenji: Gracias por leer y decir que es lindo o

Gracias a ambos es mi primer fic y la verdad aunque se me hizo fácil hacerlo es la primera vez que escribo una historia.

Besitos


End file.
